Caution: Isolationist Piri
by theluckyshipper
Summary: Someone had underestimated Las Islas Filipinas.   Let's wait and see how Maria takes a course of action for this...Nations all around the globe, get ready to sing "How do I live." Includes OCs...and perhaps bits of sad, tragic, love.  Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Click. Click. Scroll. Double Click.

Maria Clara Carriedo dela Cruz, the Republic of the Philippines! The Pearl of the Orient Seas! Las Islas Filipinas…cannot believe what she was seeing…Her eyes widened at the screen as she read from page to page. Her fingers clicking and tapping onto the computer mouse and keyboard oh so quickly. Feedback from every other Filipino all around the world struck her like lighting. She had to do something about it…about their condition….She had to think and act fast.

Tears started to fall from her eyelids, her lips quivering…and as she read everything from the opened web pages, sentences hit her like daggers.

She had to do something NOW.


	2. Message from Maria dela Cruz

I wasn't supposed to post this 'coz I found it really corny.  
>Originally, Macau was in the fic because I found a fanart showing him as HK's adorable twin brother…then Himaruya-sensei's final design of Macau came out. :|<br>Aaaaah, I really can't imagine him hugging Taiwan from behind (which was in the original copy of the fic).

Oh well, I'll make this similar to that telenovela "Donde estas, Elisa?", "Nasaan ka, Elisa?" in the Philippines or "Where are you, Elisa?" in the English-speaking countries.

Pffft. Yeah, riiiiight.

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately, I don't own APH…wish I did though.__ Hetalia_: _Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, OC! belongs to Lo-wah of dA [check out her page, she's awesome.], OC!Philippines belongs to Hajimetake of dA [go check her page, too!], and I guess the rest of the ASEAN members belongs to me unless they have been born out of another person's mind._

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 AM- Washington D.C., USA<strong>

The United States of America, aka, Alfred F. Jones, stayed up to play Left4Dead2 with his alien friend, Tony. He was currently using Ellis as he was a kickass character, just as how America thought he himself was and really, he is.

The nation paused the game after he felt his phone vibrate; he looked at the screen and saw Maria, the Republic of the Philippines, as the sender of the text message. It was quite rare for her to send international text messages considering the rates and fees.

'I wonder…' Alfred was curious, it must have been really important that she would send internationally despite the high SMS rates. He read the text only to be shocked by its content. The message read:

_To the United States of America,_

_I am withdrawing all my Filipino professionals from your country. They will return to mine within 24 hours._

_-The Republic of the Philippines._

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 AM- Ottawa, Canada<strong>

Canada was sleeping peacefully. His polar bear Kumajirou, slept soundly beside his owner. At the moment, Matthew was dreaming. Mountains of blueberry pancakes had sweet maple syrup all over those stacks of sweet, fluffy, cakes. The lakes were chocolate milk while the rivers were strawberry, and the sea was plain milk. Trees were tall lollipops, houses were made of gingerbread, and the people were walking fruits with arms and legs. It was dessert haven … but his oh-so-beautiful dream turned into a nightmare when something from the real world disturbed him. The high stacks of pancakes fell on him; it started to flood spoilt milk; giant ants started to invade; a large gingerbread man came crashing the gingerbread town which wrecked everything in its way; and the fruit men started attacking the nation like zombies.

The nation's receiver beeped loudly, waking him up from that horrible nightmare. Matthew groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "INCOMING MESSAGE FROM MARIA DELA CRUZ." The receiver beeped again, and Maria's voicemail was played.

_Good Morning, Canada._

_I apologize for the disturbance. I sent this message to inform you that I will be withdrawing all my people residing in your country, back to mine within a span of 24 hours._

_-The Republic of the Philippines._

The voicemail had ended, and it left a very confused and sleepless Matthew Williams staring at his receiver.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 AM- London, England<strong>

England was enjoying a morning cup of his Earl Grey, as usual. He was at the beautiful rose gardens outside his house, staring at the blue sky with a smile plastered on his face. He watched as a maid ran towards him, holding a wireless telephone. England blinked and took the phone as the maid handed it to him.

"Hello? May I ask who this is?" The nation asked.

"Hello Arthur." The person on the other line spoke. Arthur's face lit up upon hearing her voice, "Maria! What a surprise!"

_Arthur…no, I speak to you, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I called to tell you…all Filipino nurses and OFWs will be coming back home within 24 hours._

"W-wait, what do you mean Maria?"

_Goodbye Arthur._

She hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 AM- Madrid, Spain<strong>

Riiiiing! Riiiiing!

"¡Hola!"

_Um…Hola, papa…_

"Maria! Mi híja!" Antonio practically squealed in delight when his beloved daughter spoke.

_Papa…Espa__ñ__a…Please send my people home…_

Spain's face dropped, he did not understand what his daughter meant by what she was asking of him.

_All of them papa….send them home..._

Beeeeeeeeep.

"M-maria!" Antonio sighed and put down the telephone. He did not know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>2:00 PM- Beijing, China<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MARIA, ARU?" China yelled at America through the phone, not giving a care even if it was 1 o'clock in the morning in America's house. Apparently, he concluded that Jones was the reason as to why Maria sent all those messages to every freaking country in the world. He was not amused, and somehow, his inner rage was building up.

"_Dude, chill! And I don't know! I swear I didn't do anything to her!_"

"LIAR! WHERE IS MARIA? WHERE IS MY SISTER, ARU?"

"Yao-ge! What did he do to Maria-jie?" Taiwan looked at her older brother sadly while clutching onto the letter Maria sent her. She turned her head and saw her other brothers feeling the same way as she was…except for Xiao Chun, they'll never know what he's thinking, because his face was blank….as always.

Yong Soo was sulking in the corner with his letter on hand, he rocked himself back and forth saying "Eonni will come back, eonni will come back, eonni will come back…" and Hyung Soo sat while he stared at his twin brother in amusement; Kiku tore his letter with great force, ripping it into smaller pieces, he obviously wasn't happy with what he got…and come to think of it, it was quite rare for him to get mad. Irritated? Yes. Mad? Never; Xiao Chun didn't express any emotion, but he did bring out a lighter and burned the letter into ashes…that must mean something, right? That he actually cares….right?

Mei just shook her head and read the letter again.

_Hello Mei. I should address you formally like I have with the others…_

_To Taiwan, the Republic of China,_

_I…you know you're a big girl now, right? And you can take care of yourself and your brothers, correct? I hope you'll understand, I'm doing this for my people… They would be going home already, okay?  
>Please don't be mad at Ate Maria… You know that I'll always be here to take care of you, but, not at the moment. I have some important things to attend to… I'm sorry Mei… But, I do trust that you will take care of Hong Kong and South Korea…<em>

_-The Republic of the Philippines _

The female nation felt hot tears streaming down her face. She was going to be lonely again, not the physical loneliness (since her brothers were there), but she was going to lose a regular companion: A female nation who did her best to be in good terms with her and other countries. She felt as if she just lost a friend who always listened to her problems, or lost a sister who always took care of her no matter what. But she knew it would be very selfish of her if she'd force Philippines to stay with her.

Taiwan sniffed and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"ARE YOU TRYING MY PATIENCE, ARU?"

Taiwan sighed and retreated to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 PM- Bangkok, Thailand<strong>

"Where's Maria, ana?" Panic echoed through the walls of the Southeast Asian house. Every member of the ASEAN ran around in circles, looking for their dear sister. When China said Maria sent a message to every country in the world, he did mean it…EVERY FREAKIN' COUNTRY IN THE WORLD. Even Prussia got one, and he's not even a nation anymore!

The big brother, the fatherly figure of the Southeast Asian house, Siam, panicked like there was no tomorrow. He called on every ASEAN member like a leader of a brigade. "Has anyone seen Piri, ana?"

"SIR, NO ONE HAS SEEN HER, SIR!"

"Mariaaaaaaa! Where's my baby sister, anaaaaaaa?" The eldest cried out. He loved his little sister very dearly. Well, everyone in their house did.

"Hey big brother! Maria said she's isolated herself!"Myanmar ran towards Thailand, waving a piece of paper in the air. "It was taped on her door." He handed it over to him. Siam adjusted his glasses and sighed, "Thanks Shan."

"Isolated? Why?" Linh, raised a brow. The others shrugged and Thailand shook his head, saying that he did not know the reason, "Maybe they're personal matters Viet, ana."

"I don't think so Thai…" Vietnam rubbed her chin, signifying that she was in thought. A sudden outburst came from Malaysia, a hint of slight anger and irritation in his voice, "MAYBE ITS THAT AMERICAN DOLT'S FAULT!"

"It is a huge possibility, big brother. I mean, America IS a bloody git…and his idiocy might've led to Maria-jie's isolation." Singapore pointed out. Somehow…"Xian, what did England do to you when you were living with him and his colonies?" Siam mentally noted to consult China about this, England's influence might have corrupted the minds of young nations. "He did nothing at all, big brother. Though, he loves to curse America and call him an idiot."

"But, we can't just blame Alfred entirely for this. Who knows? It might've been Romano's fault, too! He and Maria often fight about who's better." Laos did have a point there. "There's the Bad Touch Trio too. They're a bunch of perverts who love hitting on all the girls."

"But Leno…Spain is part of the trio, and he's Piri's dad." Brunei looked at his brother with a 'He's like, her dad right?' look.

"Okay Eidan, so let's make that the Bad Touch Friends Trio minus Spain."

"Any more speculations?" Asked Thailand.

Vietnam raised her hand, "How about England?"

"I can't see the possibility of him being part of this."

"You're right Shan, How about Russia then?"

"…He's scary as hell Daris!"

"Aussie? Canada? Italy? Iceland? Norway? New Zealand? Greece? Lithuania? Finland? Romania?" Cambodia mentioned some nations from Europe and Oceania.

"Oh c'mon Daris! You're mentioning all the fine guys already!" Indonesia pouted, and mumbled something about not being fair because hot nations were being blamed by her brother.

"…you think Italy is fine?"

"Hell yeah! Have you seen his mafia self?" Indonesia purred, "Sexy."

"How about Japan, China, Hong Kong, and the Korean Twins?" Brunei asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're fine too, Eidan."

"I meant, they were also part of reasons as to why Maria isolated herself." He gaped at his sister.

"Damn, Ayu. That's just disturbing." Malaysia looked at his twin in irritation.

"Incest. Asian incest." Myanmar shook his head.

Indonesia raised her hands in defense and laughed nervously, "Whaaaaat do you expect? I'm one of the eleven female nations surrounded by more than 36 male nations I know! South America and Africa excluded! Ehehe…Don't worry, I think you're sexy too Elias! But, Singapore IS sexier than you."

"I agree with you 'Nesia." Xian grinned and crossed his arms, then looked at Malaysia with a smirk on his face, "I am sexier than Elias."

"AM NOT!" Elias glared at his Chinese brother. "Am to, Elias."

"NO!"

"Alright guys, stop it." Vietnam sighed.

Thailand just shook his head, wondering how he put up with his siblings' childish fights every day.

* * *

><p><strong>2:00 PM- Manila, Philippines<strong>

"_Sigurado ka ba sa desisyon mo, Maria_?" The President asked the lady nation and looked at her with worry.

"_Mr. President…di niyo po ba ako pinagkakatiwalaan_?"

"Wh-what? No no! It's not that I don't trust you, my dear… But the people… We might face problems like financial and economic crisis, agricultural and industrial problems, and natural calamities that may require the help of other nations… How will we ask them for help if we're going to close our doors to them?"

"That's the point, kuya. We must learn to be independent…I think, we took in too much western influence and are learning to forget our own culture. We're lying in the shadows of the western powers… I have become too dependent and, the people have developed colonial mentality already. But I promise this, I will come back strong. Our culture will be restored; colonial mentality will be eradicated from the minds of the people and will be replaced with patriotism and love for their own nation. I will become a developed nation…_At walang ibang bansa ang magkakaroon ng karapatang husgahan ako_. _Wala akong pinagsisisihan_." Maria stared outside the windows of the Malacañang, determination evident in her face.

The president rubbed the back of his head and chuckled…then he stood up straight and grinned, "So, what will be our first agenda?"

"Kuya, you're already doing a great job eliminating graft and corruption from our government…" The archipelagic state turned around and smirked, "I think its society's turn?"

"And we will be using…"

"Reformed military power."

* * *

><p>Oh yes, Maria calls the president "kuya" :D<br>Gasp! Evil!Maria! :O  
>I hope I confused you guys with the conversation…*evil laugh*<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's corny. I wasn't even supposed to post this until I completed all the chapters…but…I got excited.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[Translations]<br>__**Spanish:**__  
>Hola!- Hello!<br>Mi Hija- My Daughter_

_**Chinese:**__  
>Gege- Brother<br>Jiejie- Sister  
>[I added –ge or –jie at the end of some names…I'm not sure if I used them right or if they're accurate though…I'm sorry! *starts to feel as if have betrayed own Chinese blood*]<em>

_**Filipino:**__  
>Kuya- big brother, also used to refer to a boy older than you.<br>Sigurado ka ba sa desisyon mo, Maria?- Are you sure with your decision, Maria?  
>Mr. President…di niyo po ba ako pinagkakatiwalaan- Mr. President, do you not trust me?<br>At walang ibang bansa ang magkakaroon ng karapatang husgahan ako. – And no other country will have the right to judge me.  
>Wala akong pinagsisisihan.- I regret nothing. I have no regrets.  
>Kailangan lang nating ayusin ang pamayanan!- We have yet to reform the society! We still have to fix the society!_

* * *

><p><strong>PS.<strong> Philippine nationals are called "Filipino/s", not Philippinese, Philippians, or Philippine. Philippinese just sounds so…wrong; Philippians refer to the people of Philippi during the time of St. Paul; and the term Philippine is a proper adjective used to describe something that originated in the Philippines (like Philippine Eagle or something). Also, don't add –es to Filipino for its plural form, because it's not Filipinoes. That just sounds so jejemon. LOL, sorry, I'm just saying. xD

**PPS.** Jejemon is some slang teen language that developed in the Philippines. People "decorate" words and make them look and sound cool, when in reality, they sound reaaaaally weird.  
>Example: "Hello" in jejemon can be "3l0w" and when it's "Hello po", it becomes "30wZ p0wZ""30wZ p03z"; "Kumusta [ka na]?" or "How are you?" becomes "mϋxtά"/ "mϋZtA n ϋ ?.  
>Jejemon is dangerous…DON'T learn it. I swear, you will fail English if you become a jejemonzter(this is what they call those who often use jejemon) and you'll get your ass kicked by the people you text because you're annoying the crap out of them. I know…Oh yes, I do ('coz I hate receiving messages like this!) :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! I hope I didn't offend anyone. Heeeeeeeeehe :D<br>**


	3. I am totally intrigued

Oh hey, second update.

* * *

><p><strong>1:37 AM<strong>

"What the hell… Where did Maria go? Where did my damsel in distress go? I can't be her savior if she's not here!" Alfred's mind was filled with questions. Mostly about how he can't be Philippines hero if she was not there.

His talk with China ended just about two minutes ago, said man gave the American a 35-minute long sermon. He was pretty pissed off, Alfred knows…China was blaming him because Maria was gone. "Why me? I'm the hero! Geez, China never appreciates the hero. Can't he see that I'm the one who always helps Philippines when she's facing problems?"

He sighed and slumped on his seat; America brought out his phone and flipped it open, he scrolled down his contacts list and dialed the number of one of his detectives. "Cooper!"

Over the line, a man replied. "Yes…Mr. Jones?" Judging by his tone, Cooper was tired.

'Sorry man, but the FBI never sleeps…and you must follow the orders of your fatherland!' Alfred thought. Weeeeell…he did have a point there. Crime never sleeps, so the FBI shouldn't slack around too. Alfred gave an amused laugh and gave the man on the other end of the line an order. "Bring your best detectives, and find the Republic of the Philippines! You know her, right? Awesome. I need a report in 24 hours!" He wasn't THAT cruel to give only 12 hours. America was the hero, so he's being nice to his people. Adorable, ain't it?

"Yes sir!"

The nation then hung up…and crashed on the floor. What do you expect? It was 1:37 in the morning!

* * *

><p><strong>9: 28 AM<strong>

"M…-ria…"

"Mr. Jones, wake up…Um, sir? Please wake up…The president is here to see you." A maid shook Alfred's shoulder slightly; she looked at him with worry for the fact that the president might get mad at him for oversleeping again. "Five more minutes…"

The maid sighed, "Mr. Jones, the president will-."

"Alfreeeeed! Get up and get dressed…NOOOOOOW!" A chubby blonde man in formal attire barged in and yelled, prompting the nation to stir wide awake and jump off of his bed. America saluted as the president of the United States faced him and looked like he was waiting for Alfred to say 'Sir, yes Sir!' which the nation did not say at all. Hey, he always believed that the nation was the boss and not the other way around.

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland. Is Maria there?" England asked over the telephone.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but you must've dialed the wrong number." A voice unknown to the European nation spoke, which took England by surprise. It was a woman with a British accent, which aroused his curiosity as to why the woman had Maria's cell number. "O-oh! Is that so? I'm sorry, miss." The nation apologized and put the phone down after the other end hung up.

Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, sat down…depressed. His curiosity aroused after Maria called him an hour ago, and he hates it when he never gets an answer…You know England. Sighing, he slumped on his seat and covered his face with his hands; Arthur groaned in frustration and asked himself silently, _'Bloody hell, Maria. What has gotten into you?'_

Told ya, he's depressed.

'_Why am I feeling this down…'_

Well, maybe because…

'_NO! No way…no waaaaaaaaaaay!' _

What? We haven't said anything yet, Iggy.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

I'm your conscience.

"…WHAT? Get the f- out of my head!"

Anyway…one theory we can give as to why England is feeling down is because he is in love with the Philippines. "SHUT UP!" Sorry Arthur, but you must face the truth, and the truth hurts whether you like it or not.

"Are you some kind of demon? Get the hell out of my head!"

Arthur's thoughts were driving him crazy, and it wasn't pretty. He even banged his head to the wall a few minutes after his last line. "Shut up, you bloody wanker."

Oh? Don't be mad. It's your fault you are all bandaged up. "What the hell do you want?"

I'm narrating this chapter, [is] there a problem? "Stop controlling the flow of the story, you git." Arthur said, annoyed.

As we said a few moments ago, the nation was all bandaged up. His forehead was wrapped with gauze and his left arm was in a cast. Did we also mention that he slipped on a rug? Yeah, so he sprained his ankle. The blonde huffed in annoyance; he cannot control the voice speaking.

'_Maybe I'm in soliloquy?' _Uh…no.

Arthur huffed again and mumbled something under his breath. A few minutes later, the doors slammed open.

"IGGYYYYY!" Another blonde barged in with his ghost companion carrying a bear. He laughed at the sight of the English man and ROFLed at him so hard that he already LMAOed at England. "Dude! What happened to you?"

He banged his head on the wall, Alfred.

"What are you doing here, you git?" Asked Arthur, ignoring the voice who spoke to America.

"Dude…I think that was your conscience." Good job, America! You were able to read the atmosphere just this one time!

"Shut up, you bloody wanker."

"Uh, England. We were wondering if you received a message from Philippines?" America's ghost companion… "I'm no ghost. I'm America's brother, Canada." Fine. America's brother companion, Canada asked the older nation in front of him, his voice faint…barely audible to the other two nations inside the house.

"DUDE! WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM PHILIPPINES!" America yelled…the idiot, he only repeated what Cananada said awhile back. "It's Canada." Yeah, sure, fine.

England covered his ears with his hands, his face sullen at the sudden action of the American. He yelled back, "You idiot, I heard your brother say it already. No need to yell it at my ear!"

"Oh, sorry dude. Hehe, so did you?" The blue-eyed nation stared at the European with curiosity in his face. "Yes, I did. And so did every other nation in this world. Did you know? Flight Companies' sales rose by a good 70-percent in just one night."

"Maaaaaaaaariaaaaaaaaa! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

* * *

><p>Short. I know, I know. It's exams week.<p>

**IMPORTANT: If you guys happen to read my old fanfics too (Pokemon, TMNT, and FMA), I plan on rewriting them. Ahahaha, to make them readable for us mature people XD (LOL, I made those when I was 11 or 12...so...yeah.) **


End file.
